Magical Qualities
by orangebanner
Summary: A young metal bending wizard prepares to depart his home after a dark fiend with unknown motives torments him. His idea is to travel the world alone until the presence of two adventurers changes his mind. With his new friends, Keegan Ottone is oblivious to the looming shadow of his rival hot on his heels. Currently accepting OC's (preferably a boy AND a girl)!


**This is my OC character sheet, to make your own simply copy and paste the blank sheet at the bottom of the page into a word document and fill it in with your own info. You can read my character bio's to get a good idea of how to fill it out. There are some rules, but they aren't at all restricting. PM me your character sheet when its filled out to submit. I will only be taking a few at a time.**

Rules

You cannot be a human, Finn is the only human.

Try not to OP your character if you can.

They have to have a cute, odd, and/or endearing trait.

I would like for your characters to not know Finn and Jake.

**Name: **Ferro Wizard (real name): Keegan Ottone

**Age: **38 (if eternal, how old they look): 17

Species: Wizard

**Occupation: **Wizard-in-training

**Weight (approximate): **150-while wearing coat

**Height (approximate): **4 1/2 ft

**Home: **Red Rock Pass

**Appearance: **Keegan has a stockier build and has thick shorter legs that accentuate the length of his chest and abdomen. His head is round much like the rest of his body, he is not obese, in fact, he's quite thin but just has a curvier appearance. Keegan is shorter in another persons point-of-view. His skin is mahogany/red with lighter speckles outlining his eyes. Grit keeps his skin from being brightly colored. A light grey Phrygian cap covers his forehead but doesn't go low enough to mask his facial features. He also wears a large dusted trench coat that matches his hat. His silhouette looks like a wizard in a robe and a not-so-pointy hat. The trench coat has buttons on front and wide square lapels. The coat hangs down to his knees to protect him from the sun and sandstorms. The coat covers most of his body. He wears light brown pants underneath his coat. On the inside of the coat there is a dull, faded purple insulated lining with white hexagonal metal ingots hanging from various straps and chains.

**How this character appears to others: **Seems to be a nice guy, but is kind of quite. Doesn't seem to be adventurous, but the fact that he lives in a desert by himself shows that he can make it in the wilds. Doesn't mind talking to others, but sometimes he walks off in the middle of a conversation to go search for food. When he walks around you can hear clanging, but it's muffled by his jacket. He's also very knowledgeable of the desert and knows when things are going to happen before there is even a sign of something happening. Really enjoys getting gifts, but after getting one sets it on a shelf as a decoration even if its useful.

**How this character see's themselves: **Keegan see's himself as well established in the place he lives. Because of his young age, he still doesn't know that much outside of the desert. Since he hasn't aged since he found the ingots he now carries, he's pretty sure that he _IS_ eternal, but he has to wait awhile to find out. He finds his home a place of solitude and slight comfort. Keegan originally moved to Red Rock Pass to exclude himself from society to practice his skills without any distractions. He has a natural draw to Red Rock Pass after he found the ingots there, most likely from the magical tendencies of where he found them at. He can deal with living with people outside of his home, but has a longing to go back after some time.

**Skills/Power(s): **He can play the saxophone. He is also a pretty good strategist. Living in the dry hot environment of Red Rock Pass has given him the ability to go long periods of time without water. He has Ferro kinetic powers, which means he can control/animate metal to create armor, barriers, and restraints.

**Weapons: **Instead of using weapons, Keegan prefers to use his magic to collect the white metal ingots in his coat and make armor. He will also use his magic to make blunt objects, since he doesn't like killing things.

**Strengths: **protecting allies, living without water, making fire

**Weaknesses: **staying on topic, swimming, fighting multiple enemies

**Likes: **Playing saxophone, puzzles, almonds

**Dislikes: **Biased opinions, killing others

**Short term goals: **To be able to complete his dermal armor technique, reunite with his family, and find new friends

**Long term goal: **Outsmart the Knot Master and redeem his lottery ticket

_**Is this character ruled by logic or emotion, explain:**_

He is ruled by logic, since he spends most of his time alone, he ponders many things and often spends too much time on the thought process of something he will do.

_**Sum up your character in 5 words: **_philosophical, nimble, reasonable, determined, secluded

* * *

_This is the blank copy-sheet, use your imagination and have fun. Send me it as a private message. Enjoy!_

**Name: (real name): **

**Age: (if eternal, how old they look): **

**Species: **

**Weight (approximate): **

**Height (approximate): **

**Home: **

**Appearance: **

**How this character appears to others: **

**How this character see's themselves: **

**Skills/Power(s): **

**Weapons: **

**Strengths: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Short term goals: **

**Long term goal: **

_**Is this character ruled by logic or emotion, explain:**_

_**Sum up your characters in 5 words: **_


End file.
